Always There
by Xardion
Summary: “We know who you are now. I know who you are now. It takes a strong man to endure what you have and still remain sane.”-“That’s why I… You always know what to say, Tifa. Even when I’m distant and far away, you continue to be there.” Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children or any of the characters within.

-

_Always There…_

-

_'Cloud…'_

In the Seventh Heaven bar, Tifa was just finishing hermid-afternoon task of cleaning the cups and mugs. While she did this, her mind would usual wander, sometimes on what she had to do the following day, sometimes on the children, the events that took place recently. But more than often, they would detract to Cloud. In the previous months, she was quite worried about him, for he had disappeared in that time, not telling anyone of his fatal ailment.

_The Geostigma…_

The same disease that Denzel had and many had died from. Created from the body's rejection of the Jenova cells and the Sephiroth gene, this brought death to anyone who had it. But a cure had been discovered in the waters within the church in the slums. _Aeris's church…_ Because of it, both Cloud and Denzel were healed and many others were being cured of the illness, bringing joy back into their lives.

_So where was he now?_

She sighed within. It's not like he wasn't coming back. He himself said that the deliveries today would take a while, as he was heading to Fort Condor. But the problem was that his appearances were scarce at best. He would be there for at least a day or less in order to pick up supplies and he would soon be off again. Maybe he liked being out on the open road like that. Or maybe…he was avoiding them?

-

"_We'll see you there, won't we Cloud?"_

"_Hmh…"_

-

Placing the last of the mugs away, she sighed again. The truth was that she just wanted to see him, to be around him longer than just a few minutes at a time. She hated worrying about him sometimes. It really wasn't necessary. After all, this was the same man who managed to best Kadaj and defeat Sephiroth. But she couldn't help it. It was just like in her childhood days in Nibelhiem. When he had left to join SOLDIER, she had found herself thinking more and more about him, wondering if he had made it in, if he was okay, and things of that sort. And when he returned, she was determined to watch over him.

She gave a light grimace. _'What am I? His mother?'_ With a low snort, she walked up the stairs to her office, passing the kids' bedroom in the process. Denzel and Merlene had gone out with some of the other orphans to play. With the stigma gone, Denzel was more active than before and often went out to do the thing that kids did. Tifa gave a light smile, glad that he was better. Even before, when the illness plagued him, Denzel was determined not to give up on life and it seemed that his efforts were rewarded.

-

_"I guess that only works in real families…"_

-

Another sigh. This was becoming troublesome. Taking a seat in her office, she began to glance toward the window, but stopped upon seeing the framed pictures on the table. Her eyes soon stopped on the most recent on, that of the entire Avalanche team together in the portrait. It had been such a happy day for them all. She could remember that day as if it were yesterday. It was the first time in a long time that she remembered…seeing him smile.

"Cloud…"

* * *

The dusty road spew apart from the speeding of Fenrir as Cloud raced down the road at high speed. He had finally finished his set of deliveries to Fort Condor and was heading by to Edge. However, no one, save for the rider, knew that the motorcycle wasn't going as fast as it could have. In fact, it might be downright slow. This was not unnoticed by Cloud, who was in fact purposely driving his machine this slowly for one reason.

He was nervous…

It hadn't occurred to him until now, but he knew for a fact that he was nervous about returning back to Edge. He thought about returning to the church, but he knew that it would still be occupied. As he recalled, Nanaki was bringing in a few from Cosmo Canyon who were still ill with the Geostigma, with Cid helping him in the efforts. So the place would be preoccupied and Cloud was simply looking to be alone for a moment to gather his thoughts.

-

"_What?"_

"_Oh, it's just…. It's been a while since I've seen you smile, Cloud."_

_-_

For some reason, this struck a chord in him, as he had not realized it until she told him. But it wasn't that he was smiling. It was rather, at whom. He had been smiling at her and didn't even realize it. He wasn't sure if she knew it or not. Probably... Tifa was good at seeing things like that. But what did it mean? He wasn't certain.

Cloud let out a low grunt as he turned a corner and continued to speed on. He had been feeling like this since, well he didn't remember when exactly. He did know that when he discovered that he had Geostigma, he fled, feeling the same hopelessness he felt when he thought he was a Sephiroth clone. As though everything he did was all under the guidance of a maniacal warrior with no will or purpose of his own.

Because he let them die… Because he let _her_ die…

With the stigma, he felt as if all he had done was useless, that he was completely worthless to everyone around him. But it was she that helped guide him back, showing him that he was not worthless, that he wasn't alone.

That there was someone waiting for him…

Suddenly, the scene in front of his eyes became pure white. Fenrir was gone and Cloud found himself standing in the middle of a field of flowers. He had been here many times before, so he wasn't too surprised by this place.

_The Promised Land…_

Closing his eyes, Cloud felt his earlier thought weigh back on him again. But he did sense her presence. Where exactly, he didn't know. But he knew she would reveal herself. And that would just so, for Cloud felt his lips move into three words. Words that he felt she had long deserved to hear.

"I…love you."

"_That's sweet of you to say so."_ came the light reply at his side. Turning only his head to the left, he saw her standing beside him, facing the same direction he was, a look of pure serenity on her face.

_Aeris…_

_"Now don't you think she would want to hear it too?" _

Cloud blinked and turned to look forward again. Saying those words to Aeris was relatively easy. He had managed to get over his feelings of despair and sorrow, knowing that he had only to forgive himself before he could move on. And true, it had been because of her that he had managed to at this critical time. And because of that, he could admit to Aeris that he did in fact love her. But it wasn't Aeris that had stood by him and waited for him this whole time. It wasn't Aeris whom he always returned to.

It was Tifa…

"I don't…" Cloud began, but he couldn't find the right words to say. In the end, he simply lowered his head, feeling a bit of the past shame and despair creep back into him.

The girl chuckled lightly. _"Back to dilly-dallying again?"_

"Hm…"

But when he raised his head, he found himself back on the road, cruising through the dirt as before. Cloud frowned within, feeling more mystified than ever. Aeris always seemed to serve as his guide, yet it often took him a while to try and sort things out in his mind. But he didn't have to wait too long. He knew he was holding back. He just didn't see himself as worthy of her. She was strong, not just physically. She had the will and heart, thing he felt was quite lacking with him (And let's not even get into the mental part). Despite these things, she always waited for him, always called him, always wondered how he was. He didn't know how he should return such affection or even if he could at all.

-

_"There isn't anything that I don't cherish!"_

-

His answer to Sephiroth's taunt… He meant it when he said those words, but he knew that the strongest thing, the one he cherished truly, was Tifa. She was always there in the picture, to help him, take care of him, or back him up. And as he soon realized, he simply could not imagine what it would have been like for him if she hadn't been there for him then.

Or now…

Cloud blinked at this simple revelation and for a moment, he thought he could hear chuckling in the distance. Despite that, Cloud's attitude changed, knowing the singular truth in the single thought that occupied his mind now. Words that withheld his single profound truth.

_That he just couldn't imagine his life without her…_

* * *

"Tifa?"

The woman's eyes flashed open as Denzel woke her up from her sleep. '_I guess I dozed off a bit.'_ Her eyes darted to the window to see that it was now late in the afternoon. _'Make that a lot.'_ She then looked back at the young man, who continued to stare at her.

"Has Cloud come back yet?"

Tifa sighed. _'Not again.'_ That had been the last thing she had been thinking before she dozed off and she was pretty sure the spiky-haired man was there in her sleep too. Brushing the thoughts aside, she answered.

"Not yet. But you know Cloud. He's always late."

The boy nodded and turned to run out. Tifa could hear the footsteps of children running out downstairs some time later. She smiled, glad that Denzel was now free of the Geostigma, to have a chance to live life to the fullest. Her smile remained, thinking of what it would be like to see him growing up, becoming a strong man in this world, maybe even have a girlfriend. She then thought of Marlene, who was soon heard giggling outside the window. She had been with Denzel since the plague and they stayed tight ever since. _'Childhood friends…like we were.'_

Tifa shook her head, realizing where her train of thought was going. Right back to him. _'I guess what Barret said was true. There's no stopping this train we're on.'_ So instead of trying to dismiss it and fail, Tifa let herself daydream about him. The start and most obvious, were the looks. Handsome, with that spiky hair which she thought was kind of cute. Yet he was a brooder, not to the extent of Vincent, but it was true nevertheless. He tries to display himself as a tough guy, but she knew his vulnerabilities. It was that weakness, per say that drew her to him. To know what he really was inside and truly accept him for it.

-

"_Cloud is Cloud."_

_-_

A low sigh escaped her lips as she continued to daydream. She knew just about everything about him. His joys, his feelings, his sorrows… Especially his sorrows... The one she knew the most was the death of Aeris. He blamed himself for it and he had carried the guilt of it for a long time. It was the source of his distant attitude toward everyone, feeling that he wasn't good enough to help anyone. But she knew differently. She knew he was stronger than he thought; that he would be able to cope with it rather than run away. And when they needed him the most, he was there.

-

"_I feel lighter. I think I lost some weight, all that dilly-dallying."_

_-_

It was a moment of truth, and she was happy and proud that Cloud forged through his problem. _'I guess I need to let him know that'_ she mused. If anything, it would take the pressure off of her for a bit until she could really tell him what she felt. That she would wait for him, for as long as it took. That she…

A roaring engine shook her out, canceling her thoughts and causing her to look outside the window. Fenrir rolled in front of the bar, with Cloud setting his foot down on the ground. Tifa smiled and waved down from the window.

"Hey Cloud. Welcome back."

Cloud looked up at her and gave a short nod before entering the bar. Tifa turned away from the window and strode down the stairs, suddenly feeling a little nervous. She had waned to see him all day and now that he was here, she was hesitating? A low snort and her trip down the stairs continued. Reaching the bar, she heard the sound of voices outside and upon looking, she saw Cloud talking to Denzel, with the boy leaving soon after. 'I wonder what that was about' she wondered as she approached. Cloud didn't turn to look at her though and simply stared at his motorcycle.

"How did things…?"

"Come with me."

* * *

The dusty plains were once again interrupted by the treading of Fenrir, which was soaring through it at its usual high speed. What made this time different was the rider on top of it.

Or better yet, riders…

Hanging on to Cloud's back, Tifa held tight as maneuvered the vehicle through the dark desert. She was still in wonder as to what this was about and a part of her was worried about the bar. But despite this, she couldn't help but feel happy just by being with him. Not just him returning to the bar briefly as he had done before, but for actually taking her with him. But even still, something must be wrong if he was doing this and this worried her just as well.

Cloud in the meanwhile, was in far worse straits. He had very little clue what he was doing and was simply reacting on feeling. But he knew that this had to be done, that she deserved to know this much at least. And that meant starting at the beginning…in a way.

Circling around, he soon rolled up a hillside and began to slow down. Tifa noticed this and lifted her head to see ahead. They were just outside the ruins of Midgar. In fact, this was a good view of the entire blackened city. As she continued to look, her eyes widened, seeing what they were coming up to ahead. A giant sword was impaled into the hilltop overlooking the city, with flowers nestled beneath it. She recognized it immediately, but the flowers also served to tell her what it truly was.

Cloud's Buster Sword… Zack's grave marker …

Cloud swerved beside it and parked the vehicle. Tifa lifted herself up as Cloud slid off and approached the sword. It was rusty and well worn from battle, battles she herself had been in. Cloud moved up before the sword and simply stood there quietly, with Tifa watching him in equal silence, at least until her anxiety overtook her.

"Cloud…?"

"I promised I'd live out both of our lives." he started, speaking just above a whisper. "But I found that was a hard promise to fulfill. But it wasn't until recently that I knew why. I spent so much time trying to live out other people's lives that I didn't know how to live out my own."

Tifa remained silent, listening to his words to see where he was going with it. Obviously, there was something heavy on his mind; otherwise, he wouldn't have brought her all the way out there. To this place no less.

"Before, it was Sephiroth, and then it was Zack. But never me. Never myself. And when I was infected with Geostigma, I thought that I would never get that chance…"

He stopped short, feeling unable to continue on as he stared at the massive sword before him. Moved with pity, Tifa walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud, that's not true at all."

His head perked up. "Hm?"

"You may have seen them as role models and yes, for a time, you became so much like them that the real you was buried away. But that doesn't matter anymore." She lightly pulled his shoulder so that they were partially facing each other. "We know who you are now. I know who you are now. It takes a strong man to endure what you have and still remain sane."

"That's what I…." He stopped again, but this time, Tifa couldn't discern why. Cloud blinked and a light smile came up on his face. "You always know what to say, Tifa. Even when I'm distant and far away, you continue to be there."

Tifa returned the smile, glad that she was able to help him. "Well, I've gotten used to it. You sure…"

"I love you…"

"…live up to your name, Clo…" She paused, blinking as she just now realizing what he said, but not believing it. Her eyes rose up to meet his and she quietly asked. "What did you just say?"

"I love you, Tifa. I believe…that I always have."

"Cloud…" Energy seemed to drain from her body and she stepped back a bit, not breaking eye contact, but noticing that Cloud hadn't either. In fact, this was probably the first time he had looked at her face to face for such a long time. And it was probably the first time she turned away from him.

"Are you sure?" Her hands beginning to tremble, she forced herself to straighten out, but barely. "Don't say this just because you feel you have to in the moment."

A pair of hands grabbed hold of her shoulders and Tifa slowly looked up at him, a single tear threatening to trickle down from her eye.

"I'm saying it because you deserve to know, and because…" His eyes lowered down, feeling as though he was at a loss for words.

'_Go on. Tell her.'_ came a whispered voice.

"I just can't imagine my life without you in it." He raised his eyes back to hers and finished determinedly. "And I don't want to either."

Tifa remained still and silent in his arms, eyes closed and body shaken. Cloud began to worry, and this was followed by a billion reasons why this may have been a bad idea. Tilting his head, he asked silently, nervousness laced in his voice.

"Tifa? Please…say something."

Cloud…" Tifa sniffled and soon enough, fresh tears streamed down her eyes. Cloud looked at her softly, continuing to hold her and she wept in his hold. It wasn't like Tifa to just break down like this and he felt guilty that he had been the cause of it.

"I'm sorry…for not telling you sooner."

The brunette's eyes opened, letting down a new stream of tears. Cloud's words, his admission, all of it served to draw up all of her feelings for him in this one moment and this was the result.

"No. It's okay. I just…I've waited…I honestly didn't know what I was waiting for. But I would have waited for you."

"Thank you…" In truth, Cloud was a bit taken aback by this declaration. He would have never thought that she would have waited for him. He soon felt the stupidity of that remark, remembering all the times she had been there for him. It had been that way since Nibelhiem.

-

_"Right… I'm not alone."_

-

A single tear managed to escape the man's eye and he silently spoke. "Thank you…for always being there."

"Say it again. What you said before."

Cloud blinked as Tifa closed her eyes and made her request in a hushed whisper. His eyes narrowing to a near frown, he replied.

"I don't want to…"

"No." she said, cutting him off. "Before that."

Cloud blinked again, this time with understanding. It had been difficult to say it the first time (that being while she was talking), but now it seemed easier and more ready to admit. With a mental nod, he began to say those three words again.

"I love…"

He was again cut off, but not by her words. Tifa had closed the distance between them, rushing forward and giving Cloud a tender kiss on the lips. She never thought she would do something like this, but it had been with her in dream since the start. Cloud was frozen, not expecting this, but not rejecting it either. Not when this was something he…wanted to truly cherish. His eyes now fully closed, he reached up and cupped her cheeks in his hand, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb as his returned the kiss with all the love it was given.

Tifa felt his embraces' return and steadily lifted her hands to hold his hands. Massaging them briefly, she then pulled them down away from her face and settled them away, only to move her own arms around his neck. She had waited…for so long…and now for her deepest desire to be realized…was truly like heaven.

_'I love you so much, Cloud Strife…'_

The two were so into their embrace that they failed to notice the visage of a young woman standing some feet away. The smile of serenity remained on her lips as she watched what would be a very happy couple in the future.

"_Be happy, Cloud. Take care of him, Tifa, as you always have."_

* * *

_Seventh Heaven _

"Denzel, hi."

"Hey Marlene." the boy replied as he stood in front of the bar, closing the doors and tugging on the lock.

"What are you doing?"

"Closing up." Denzel replied. "Cloud said he was taking Tifa somewhere and they may not be back until late."

"Really?" the girl questioned, confused that their guardians would simply up and go like this. It wasn't like them, or at least, it wasn't like Tifa. _'Oh, well. At least there's Denzel.'_

"I wonder where they went."

"I don't know." The boy soon looked up at the darkening skies. "Hey, we better get inside. It's getting late."

"Don't boss me around."

_Childhood friends…_


End file.
